Funding is sought for a symposium to be titled "Dual regulation of adenylate cyclase" to be held at Steamboat Springs, Colorado March 4-8, 1984. This symposium will bring together major advances in the field of molecular pharmacology as applied to adenylate cyclase over the last few years. Topics to be discussed include: Properties of inhibitory versus stimulatory receptors; Biochemical characterization of dually regulated systems; Modulation of dual regulatory function; Physiological aspects of dual regulation; and Analogous regulatory systems. Three morning and evening sessions are planned as are three concurrent workshops and one poster session. Leaders in the field have agreed to attend. Attendance will be limited to approximately 100 participants to encourage discussion and maximally productive interactions.